Welcome To My Life
by Ms Isabella Swan
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with Charlie. She is dreading it. See what happens when she begins to have a crush on a mysterious boy named Edward. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

'Mum, I don't want to go'

'Mum, I don't want to go'. I yelled 'Leave me alone'. I said as I slammed the door to my bedroom in her face. Mum was trying to make me move to Forks to live with my Dad. It's not like I couldn't stay here by myself while she and her boyfriend Phil travel the country trying to find Phil a recording contract. Don't get me wrong I love my Dad but it's just Forks I hate. It's just so miserable there, it rains most of the time and if it's not raining then the sky is cloudy and there is no blue sky anywhere.

'You're going to Forks, end of story. You're flight leaves tomorrow so I'd start packing if I were you. If you don't then you'll have to go shopping when you get there'. That threat was enough to get me to unlock the door and let Mum in to help me pack. I hate shopping so much and the thought of going when I get there sounded horrible.

'Why do I have to go to Forks, you know how much I hate it there.' I whined.

'I know sweet heart but you still have to go to school and that's just impossible if you come with Phil and me', Mum replied.

'I could kust stay here'. I said hopefully.

'No you can not, you know perfectly well that we are selling the house.' I'd forgotten about that.

'Fine, I'll go to Forks but you have to come and visit me every so often.' That was it I was going to Forks. I knew I was going to hate it, I had a horrible feeling about it.

**Okay so it's a bit short. Sorry about that. It will get better I promise. Thanks for reading.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived in Forks and I couldn't see my Dad anywhere

I arrived in Forks and I couldn't see my Dad anywhere. I attempted to turn my mobile phone on but as usual it was out of battery. I turned around to have one last look for Dad, and then I saw him; the best looking man that I had ever seen, he was staring at me. I decided to go over to him and ask him for help to find my Dad. I started walking and he also walked towards me.

'Excuse me can you please help me find my Dad, he is chief of police here and he hasn't come to pick me up from the airport yet.' I said. He looked at me oddly for a while. Finally he spoke.

'I only just moved here and I don't really know anyone but I have a car so get in and I'll help you find him'. The two of us walked outside to find his car. 'I'm James by the way'

'Bella, it's nice to meet you James'.

'Do you know the way to your Dad's house?' James asked.

'No I don't I'm not even sure he still lives in the same place, I haven't been here since I was about 5.'I replied.

We drove around for about an hour and I was starting to get really tired.

'Why don't we go back to my house there is a phone there and you can call your Dad', James said at last. Of course I accepted. James was nice, quite sweet actually. I knew I had made a friend but he was a bit odd. He rarely looked at me and slowly his eyes were changing colour, they were getting darker.

Once we arrived at his house, if you could actually call it that he went inside and got some food out of the cupboard for me. It was a bit weird that there was hardly any food in the cupboard. It looked as if the food was really old too, like it had been there for years. However I accepted the food, I was starving. He started asking me questions, my age, where I was from, why I was coming to Forks and just general questions about my life and my family. Then he asked me to hold still, he walked behind me, leaned down and kissed my neck. I started to turn around but he again asked me to sit still. He kept on kissing my neck before he turned my head and kissed my lips. He went back to my neck and opened his mouth, but this time he didn't kiss it. James opened his mouth and bit my neck; suddenly a shock of pain hit me. It was burning the whole was through my back. James moved back to the couch and started laughing. I screamed so loudly, I had never felt anything like this before. My body convulsed and then I passed out.


End file.
